wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/I/15
Kategoria:Trędowata XV Pożegnanie z paniami odbyło się uroczyście. Prątnicki nadrabiał miną, co bolało Lucię. Pani Idalia ze wspaniałością wielkiej damy wyrzekła do niego parę słów zakrawających na serdeczność. Brzmiało to trochę fałszywie. Pan Maciej z uprzejmym uśmiechem życzył odjeżdżającemu szczęścia. Waldemar pożegnał go swobodnie, pan Ksawery obojętnie. Nikt nie wyraził żalu z powodu jego wyjazdu. Pani Elzonowska powiedziała Luci i Stefci, że Edmund ma jakieś inne zamiary i dlatego wyjeżdża. Lucia płakała całą noc i dzień, przy pożegnaniu miała czerwone oczy. Edmund spoglądał na nią z uśmiechem, jak na swą ofiarę. Widok spłakanych oczu dziewczynki nie wzruszał go, natomiast pod pokrywką wesołości czuł się wściekle zły, że minęła go taka świetna partia. Lucia była pewna, że on zechce zostać z nią sam na sam i że jej coś powie na pożegnanie. Przypominała sobie czytane ukradkiem romanse, a w nich miłosne schadzki, bileciki i zaklinania. Myślała, że i między nimi nastąpi to samo. Może będą do siebie pisywać? Wprawdzie byłyby trudności, ale to tym lepiej. Chciała się z nim spotkać, wychodziła kilka razy do parku, przekonana, że on już tam oczekuje na nią. Nie uszło to baczności Stefci; spotkała Lucię w cieniu na ławeczce głośno płaczącą. Usiadła przy niej i utuliła w swych ramionach. Wówczas dziewczynka przyznała się, że wyszła, aby spotkać Edmunda, i teraz płacze po nim jak po umarłym. – Dlaczego jak po umarłym? – zapytała nauczycielka. – Czy rozmawiałaś z nim? Lucia odparła z płaczem: – Chciałam z nim pomówić, myśląc, że i on tego pragnie. On przechodził tędy aleją, widział mnie, był blisko... Zawołałam: “Panie Edmundzie!” – a on stanął i spytał: “Czym mogę służyć?” – ale tak jakoś zimno i z takim dziwnym, wymuszonym uśmiechem... Potem ukłonił się i poszedł. On mnie nie kocha, on dla mnie umarł! Stefci zaledwie udało się ją uspokoić. Pożegnanie Edmunda ze Stefcią i Lucią odbyło się wobec wszystkich. Waldemar, przewidując, że Prątnicki może obrazić Stefcię w chwili pożegnania, stał obok niej. Istotnie Edmund miał zamiar w ironiczny sposób życzyć Stefci powodzenia, wiedząc, że ją tym dotknie, lecz obecność ordynata wstrzymała go. Z jednakową obojętnością podał rękę Stefci i Luci. Ani jedno słowo nie zostało wymówione z obu stron. Tylko ręka dziewczynki zadrżała w jego dłoni, na co nawet nie zwrócił uwagi. Wyszedł na ganek jak zwycięzca, wsiadł do wolantu z miną bohatera. Do pojazdu odprowadził go Jacenty i pokojowcy, zadowoleni z wyjazdu nie lubianego powszechnie praktykanta. Gdy wolant ruszył, Lucia, stojąca w oknie, wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem ku wielkiemu zdumieniu baronowej, która nie posądzała córki o tak żywe uczucia względem człowieka z innej sfery. Po wyjeździe Prątnickiego zrobiło się raźniej w pałacu. Stefcia odetchnęła lżej. Tylko baronowa z początku nudziła się, lecz tęsknota i łzy Luci utwierdziły ją w przekonaniu, że wyjazd praktykanta był koniecznym. Pewnego dnia, w czasie bytności ordynata, przyjechała konno panna Rita Szeliżanka, a w pół godziny po niej zjawił się hrabia Trestka. Właśnie całe towarzystwo siedziało na werandzie. Rita na widok swego prześladowcy skrzywiła się i rzekła z gniewem do Waldemara: – To jest bajeczne, jak gdyby był moim patronem... Ordynat wzruszył ramionami: myślał o czym innym. Trestka, ujrzawszy pannę Ritę, udał zdumienie tak artystycznie, że aż mu binokle spadły z nosa. – Pani tu? – zawołał. – Co za szczęśliwy traf. – Doprawdy? Vojons! pan ma talent kompozytorski, jak widzę. – Dlaczego? – No, bo przecie wiedziałeś pan, że dziś będę w Słodkowcach, alboś się dowiedział w Obronnem. Po co to udawać! – Nic nie wiedziałem, comme j’aime Dieu!comme j’aime Dieu! (fr.) – jak Boga kocham! To niby specjalnie dla pani miałem tu przyjechać? – Zdaje mi się. – Skandal! – oburzył się Trestka. Nerwowym ruchem poprawił binokle; rzucając spod szkieł wesołe spojrzenie na Stefcię, rzekł z dowcipną miną: – Pani się myli. Ja do Słodkowic przyjeżdżam nie tylko dla pani, mais encoremais encore... (fr.) – ale jeszcze...... – Niech się pan nie broni. My rozumiemy. Gdy panna Rita jest u nas, wówczas dąży pan tu głównie dla niej – rzekł Waldemar. – Ale ja nie to chciałem rzec! – zaprzeczył Trestka. – Ale myśmy tak zrozumieli, panie. Trestka przygryzł usta i zamilkł. Panna Rita zerknęła na Stefcię, po czym zbliżyła się do Waldemara. – Dziękuję panu – szepnęła z uśmiechem. – Za co mi pani dziękuje? – spytał rozdrażniony ordynat. – Za to, że pan jest gentlemanem. – Muszę nim być za kogoś, niestety. – To właśnie zasługa. Po podwieczorku powstał projekt spaceru po parku. Panna Rita wzięła pod rękę Stefcię i wysunęła się z nią naprzód, panowie szli za nimi. Lucia chodziła sama zamyślona, błądząc po uliczkach. Po kilku wstępnych słowach panna Rita spytała: – Jak się pani podoba młody Michorowski? – Owszem... bardzo sympatyczny. Panna Rita podskoczyła. – Tylko sympatyczny? Myślałam, że pani oceni go głębiej. Ja mam dla niego cześć. Porównać go na przykład z Trestką... – No, tu nie może być porównania. – Bo wypadłoby ono na niekorzyść Trestki. Tak, ma pani słuszność: to dwóch ludzi nie mających z sobą nic wspólnego oprócz jednakowej liczby lat. Ordynat ma kolosalne powodzenie w świecie. Kobiety za nim szaleją. Cóż, kiedy jest bajecznie wybredny. Do jego wielbicielek i ja się zaliczam, ale również bez wzajemności. Stefcia spojrzała na nią uśmiechnięta. Przypomniała sobie pierwszy przyjazd panny Rity i jej słowa wypowiedziane przed gankiem do Waldemara. Panna Rita mówiła dalej: – Po cóż mam się ukrywać! Ze kocham ordynata, wiedzą wszyscy, począwszy od mej opiekunki księżnej, a skończywszy na nim samym. Ale złudzeń nie mam żadnych. Dawno się ich pozbyłam, a raczej nie miałam wcale. Ta, którą on wybierze, w niczym nie będzie do mnie podobna. On ma gust bardzo subtelny, takie jak ja mogą zachwycać najwyżej Trestkę. To się nazywa inaczej “pech” w życiu. Mnie zajmuje pan Waldemar, a ja interesuję tego hrabicza. Czy to nie jest po prostu niedołęstwo losu? Bo skoro ja się podobam takiemu Trestce, to widać niewiele więcej jestem warta od niego. A w takim razie on powinien mieć wzajemność. Czy nie mam racji? – Ale cóż znowu! – zawołała Stefcia. – Pan Trestka niewart nawet podnieść oczu na nią. Tyle szczerości było w jej słowach, że panna Rita z życzliwością przypatrywała się jej przez chwilę. – Pani ma dobry gust! Ja sama wiem, że jestem więcej warta od niego, chociaż znowu nie tak dalece, jak pani mówi. Dobrego gustu dowiodła pani również, odtrącając Prątnickiego. To typ bardzo nieciekawy i także niewart pani. Stefci przykro się zrobiło. Odrzekła z prostotą: – Nie, pani, ja go nie odtrąciłam. To tylko okoliczności złożyły się dla mnie tak szczęśliwie. – Ale inicjatywa zerwania od pani wyszła? – Nie, zerwał mój ojciec. – Który go zapewne lepiej znał? – Niewątpliwie. – Bądź co bądź za usunięcie tego pana ze Słodkowic należy się ordynatowi wdzięczność. A czy pani wie, jaki jest główny powód wyjazdu Prątnickiego? Domyśla się pani? – Główną przyczyną była Lucia i zabiegi Prątnickiego? – odpowiedziała zagadnięta. Uśmiech przemknął się po ustach Rity. – Tak się to mówi. Ale to znaczy, że pani nic nie wie. Prątnicki usunięty jedynie dla pani. – Dla mnie?!... – Tak, a raczej z powodu pani. On pani dokuczał, co gniewało ordynata, a denerwowało pana Macieja. Nie mogli na to pozwolić. Jedna Idalka była bierna, ale kto ją zna, ten wie, że inną być nie potrafi. Ta kobieta ma ciało i kości, lecz wątpię, czy ma krew... chyba tak błękitną, że aż zwodniałą. W ostatniej chwili oburzyły ją zamiary tego pana, jednak przedtem bawił ją znakomicie. Wyprawił go stąd głównie pan Waldemar. Mogę panią śmiało zapewnić, że w obu Michorowskich ma pani wielkich, wyjątkowych przyjaciół. Nacisk na wyrazie “wyjątkowych” nie podobał się Stefci. Odrzekła żywo: – Wdzięczną im jestem bardzo, ale chyba i pani Elzonowska mi sprzyja? – Ona panią bardzo lubi, a Lucia rozkochana w pani. – To dobra dziewczyna. Biedactwo! ma do mnie trochę żalu za wyjazd Prątnickiego, odgaduje, że rozmawiałam o tym z panem Maciejem. – Ech! to dziecinada! – zawołała panna Rita – prędko się zaczęła i prędko się skończy. – Daj Boże! Zawsze mię to martwi. Dochodziły do cieplarni. Stary ogrodnik podlewał kwiaty wazonowe, dopomagała mu czereda ogrodniczków. Słońce zaszło za drzewa parku, spływając ognistą kulą coraz niżej, różowa łuna oświecała kwiaty, lśniła na szybach cieplarni. Stefcia zaczęła pokazywać Ricie ulubione kwiaty, wymieniając nazwy. Ożywiona, uśmiechnięta, podnosiła ciężkie doniczki, wąchając rośliny. Panna Rita, w długiej amazonce, oparta o szyby cieplarni, przyglądała się jej z uwagą. Dziwił ją ogrodnik, który patrzał na Stefcię jak w tęczę. Stary ten człowiek, od niepamiętnych lat zajmujący stanowisko w Słodkowcach, był wiecznie ponury i najczęściej nie mówił, ale burczał na wszystkich. Tylko Waldemar posiadał jego łaski, a teraz i Stefcia zdołała je pozyskać. Panna Rita myślała o Stefci. – Czy ona może być porównaną do tych kwiatów cieplarnianych?... Stanowczo nie. Ona to kwiat bujny, pełen życia, ogrzewany słońcem, a nie sztucznym ciepłem, kwiat wdzięczny, z delikatnym i orzeźwiającym zapachem, niepodobny do wazonowych, sztywnie poprzywiązywanych do palików. My jesteśmy obrazem tych kwiatów – myślała dalej Rita – wzięci w ramy naszej sfery, jak one w wazony, przymocowani do naszych przesądów, jak one do palików. – O czym pani tak rozmyśla? – zapytała Stefcia. – Myślę, że pani jest ogromnie różna od tych doniczkowych roślin. Pani przypomina stepy, usiane kwiatami, raźne, buńczuczne, a pełne poezji i rzewnej muzyki. Stefcia zaśmiała się. – Porównanie zbyt pochlebne dla mnie, ale ładne – rzekła. – To nie moje porównanie, tylko ordynata. Jeszcze panią mało znałam, kiedy pan Waldemar określił mi ją w ten sposób. A! otóż i oni. Nadeszli panowie. Trestka patrzał na Stefcię z podniesioną głową, Waldemar szedł zamyślony. Rita odezwała się do niego: – Czy pamięta pan porównanie panny Stefanii do ukwieconego stepu? Ja dziś przyznaję panu słuszność zupełną. Michorowski spojrzał na pannę Ritę, potem na Stefcię i spytał: – Dlaczego to pani dziś przyszło na myśl? – Bo panna Stefania wśród tych kwiatów przypomina bardziej niż kiedykolwiek łąkę. – Nie, zawsze stepy – rzekł Waldemar – bujne, szerokie stepy ukraińskie. Łąka – to ciasne określenie. Pani ma w sobie coś lotniejszego. Zrobił szeroki ruch ręką. Stefcia znów zaśmiała się. – Ee! moi państwo, to już za wiele komplementów. – Pani tak mówi w celu wywołania jeszcze większych – rzekł Waldemar przekornie i poszedł do oranżerii. Gdy się oddalił, Trestka poprawił dwoma palcami binokle i zawołał z miną znawcy: – Mnie przyszło na myśl inne porównanie. Oto panna Rita jest jak posąg Pallas Ateny. Tylko brak pani tarczy, hełmu i dzidy. Ale wszystko to posiada pani... moralnie – rzekł z zagadkowym uśmiechem. – Bardzo mnie to cieszy. To znaczy, że moralną dzidą ranię pana, moralną tarczą bronię się przed panem i... co tam jeszcze moralnego posiadam więcej? Zresztą dość o tym! Teraz pannę Stefanię proszę porównać do jakiej bogini. – Panna Stefania jest jak Wenus, która świeżo wyszła z piany morskiej. – A pan jak satyr, któremu nie brak złośliwości – odparła Stefcia. – Doskonale! i rogów niech pani doda – zawołała roześmiana panna Rita. – Pan jest niemożliwy, panie Trestka. Już widzę, że nigdy nie nauczę pana dobrego smaku. Jakże można było porównać mnie do tej obrzydłej, starej Pallas Ateny? Myślałam, że zostanę Dianą. Pannie Stefie należała się Hebe, bogini młodości, albo Psyche. Wówczas i pan może by został przynajmniej Hermesem. – Dziękuję pani za taki zaszczyt. – Nie podoba się panu? Ha! to trudno! Na Jowisza nie ma pan kwalifikacji. Ale dokądże poszedł ordynat? – Rozmawia z ogrodnikiem. – Jestem! – zawołał Michorowski – zaraz będę służył paniom. Po chwili wszyscy wracali do pałacu. Tym razem panna Rita szła z Trestką naprzód. Stefcia postępowała obok Waldemara. Szli wąską uliczką, wysadzoną po obu stronach malwami. Wysokie ukwiecone krzaki tworzyły różnokolorowy mur; delikatny zapach miodowy rozchodził się z płaskich kwiatów, zmieszany z zapachem kwitnących lip i ciepłym powiewem jeziora. Poprzez masę liści i krzewów fala posyłała gorące oddechy na kwiaty, muskając je leciuchno, jakby kołysząc do snu. Roje komarów i drobnych muszek sypały się na gałęzie i szerokie liście kwiatów. Cisza była wielka i jakaś tęsknota płynąca jakby z poszumu olbrzymich modrzewi i bełkotania uderzających o brzegi fal jeziora. Waldemar milczał, towarzyszka jego również, on zamyślony, ona rozbawiona. Nareszcie ona odezwała się pierwsza: – Dlaczego pan bez humoru? Zatrzymał na niej przenikliwy wzrok. – Jestem zdenerwowany, co mi się w ostatnich czasach zdarza często. Przy tym drażni mię Trestka. Stefcia dopowiedziała sobie w duchu, że drażni go z powodu ciągłego asystowania pannie Ricie. Przypominała sobie, że ta ostatnia kocha się w Waldemarze bez wzajemności. Kto wie, czy istotnie bez wzajemności... Uczuła lekkie ukłucie w sercu. Po krótkim wahaniu rzekła: – Od pana tylko zależy, aby hrabia Trestka przestał go drażnić. – Ode mnie? No tak. Trochę mityguję jego ogródkowe dowcipy, lecz nie zawsze jest to możliwe bez wywołania skandalu. Trestka jest przede wszystkim źle wychowany albo pozuje na takiego sądząc, że mu z tym do twarzy. Przy tym niesmaczny cynik. Stefcia nie zrozumiała, co Waldemar przez to rozumie, ale odrzekła, idąc za własną myślą: – Panna Rita traktuje go dość pobieżnie. Dziwię się, że on, taki skądinąd sprytny, tego nie widzi. – Panna Rita ma się z kim przekomarzać o konie i to ją bawi – odparł obojętnie. – Ja myślę, że prędzej nudzi – zauważyła Stefcia. Waldemar stanął. – Panno Stefanio, czy nie moglibyśmy znaleźć czegoś ciekawszego do rozmowy? Trestka, panna Rita i ich uczucia – to temat tak niezabawny. – Przepraszam pana – rzekła Stefania chłodno – nie zastanowiłam się, że robię panu przykrość tą rozmową. Ale pan sam rozpoczął. – Ja mówiłem o Trestce, nie o pannie Ricie. – Ale to, co pan mówił, odnosiło się do niej. – Ani trochę! – zawołał podnosząc brwi w górę i zaprzeczając ruchem głowy. Patrzał w oczy Stefci, pełne gniewnych iskierek, uśmiechnął się i rzekł: – Widzę, że my się z panią nie rozumiemy. – Być może. Jak zawsze zresztą – odparła rozdrażniona. – Co pani myślała, mówiąc o pannie Ricie? Proszę mi powiedzieć. – Wybaczy pan, ale tak dalece żałuję swych słów, że nie chcę ich powtarzać. Istotnie popełniłam niedyskrecję. Spojrzał na nią uważnie. – A, rozumiem... Bajecznie! Można pani powinszować zmysłu spostrzegawczego. Więc pani sądziła, że Trestka mię drażni z powodu zajmowania się panną Ritą? I pani mogła myśleć o tym choć przez chwilę? Stefcia szła prędko, zła na siebie i na niego. Trzymany w ręku płaski kwiat malwy rwała palcami, nie odpowiadając. Waldemar patrzał na nią wzburzony, lecz nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, wzruszył ramionami i zawołał: – Pani mię czasem tak drażni, że nawet nie mogą spokojnie mówić! Dlaczego pani nie odpowiada, panno Stefanio? – Nie chcę pana rozdrażnić jeszcze więcej. Zresztą nic już nie mam do powiedzenia. – To najłatwiejsze! – wybuchnął. – Stanowczo nie można z panią rozmawiać. – Toteż niech się pan nie trudzi. Zmarszczył brwi, usta zadrgały mu gniewem. – Pani jest uprzejma! – rzekł z ironią. – Muszę nią być dla zrównoważenia pańskiej uprzejmości. – Moja jest inna. – O tak! pod bardziej ostrym kątem. – Nie, pani, tylko pod innym. Stanęli pod filarami werandy. – Co to? Państwo się znowu kłócą? – spytała Rita widząc silne rumieńce Stefci i poruszenie Waldemara. Ale on zaprzeczył. – Och! nie. Dowodzę tylko pannie Stefanii, że kobieta powinna być domyślna i tak łapać wszystko, co się dokoła niej dzieje, jak motyle w siatkę. – Kobieta powinna być przede wszystkim pikantna – zawyrokował Trestka. – Jak ja, na przykład. Prawda? – zaśmiała się nerwowo Rita. Trestka zaczął się rozwodzić o kobietach, a Waldemar spojrzał bokiem na Stefcię i po- myślał: – O! i tej tego nie brak. Wtem zagadnęła panna Rita: – Kiedyż pan nas zawiezie do Głębowicz? Mamy już dawno obiecane. – Ja nie oznaczam dnia, to od pań zależy. Bramy głębowickie są otwarte codziennie na przyjęcie gości. – A zatem walna i stanowcza narada dziś z pańskim dziadkiem i Idalką. Chodźmy. Panna Rita i Trestka poszli naprzód. Gdy Stefcia wchodziła w drzwi, idący za nią Waldemar rzekł zniżonym głosem: – Jestem niezmiernie rad, że pani pozna Głębowicze. Panią proszę szczególniej o przyjazd. Wszyscy znają moją siedzibę prócz pani. – Dziękuję – odpowiedziała obojętnie. – Czy pani gniewa się na mnie? – spytał zastępując jej drogę. Podniosła na niego oczy. – Panie ordynacie, proszę mi pozwolić przejść. – Nie ustąpię, aż mi pani powie, o co proszę: gniewa się pani na mnie? – Nie. – Pozwalam sobie wątpić o szczerości pani odpowiedzi. Dotknąłem panią, lecz sam byłem wściekły. Teraz przepraszam. Pani mi nie poda ręki na zgodę? Panna Rudecka prędko wyciągnęła dłoń, którą on uścisnął mocno, pochylając nisko głowę. Nie zauważyli panny Rity, stojącej na schodach, ale ona widziała ich doskonale. Poruszyła się nerwowo i zawołała zmienionym głosem: – Skoro przymierze zawarte, proszę na kolację. Idalka czeka. Waldemar i Stefcia w milczeniu wstępowali na schody. Rita mówiła nienaturalnym tonem, kładąc nacisk na każdy wyraz: – Nie powinniśmy tak długo spacerować po parku. Teraz wieczory są zbyt upajające... zwłaszcza ta malwowa uliczka... – Czy oświadczył się pani hrabia Trestka? – spytał szorstko Waldemar. Zagadnięta zbladła. – Nie, ale może... ja mu się oświadczę – odparła prędko i szeleszcząc jedwabiami pobiegła naprzód. Stefci zaczęły bić mocno pulsa w skroniach.